Banjo the Woodpile Cat (2013 film)/Credits
Here are the credits for [[Banjo the Woodpile Cat (2013 film)|''Banjo the Woodpile Cat (2013 film)]] Opening Credits '''Fox 2000 Pictures' and Regency Enterprises presents In association with NicThic Productions and NicThic Cinemation Studios A Phil Nibbelink production In association with Lakeshore Entertainment and Kanbar Entertainment Banjo the Woodpile Cat Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Screenplay by Douglas Langdale Erica Rivinoja Audel LaRoque Mike Reiss Story by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Don Bluth Gary Goldman Based on the short film by Don Bluth Gary Goldman Produced by David Kirschner Tom Rosenberg Maurice Kanbar Phil Nibbelink Executive Producers Don Bluth Gary Goldman Brad Lewis Gary Lucchesi Arnon Milchan Richard Vane Brad Hallam Music by Mychael Danna Jeff Danna Edited by John Venzon, A.C.E. Production Designer Judy Becker Art Director Phillip A. Cruden Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Animation Directors Don Bluth Gary Goldman Production Manager Colum Slevin Line Producer Sue Bea Montgomery Casting by Leslee Feldman Cast Additional Voices Ashley Albert Harsha Amaravadi Emeline Atwood Maggie Baird Rajia Baroudi Samantha Boucher Jay Brosnan Helene Cardona June Christopher Jim Conroy Rosario Corso David Cowgill Vicki Davis Richard Epcar Elisa Gabrielli Taylor Garron Liza Marie Giangrande Jean Gilpin Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Jason Harris Luisa Leschin Susan Leslie Brian Scott McFadden Julia Millstein Dina Morrone Joey Naber Bridget O'Sullivan Bethany Owens Talia Patapoutian Ashley Peldon Rubye Peyser Chrystee Pharris Chris Phillips Jacqueline Piñol Peter Pamela Rose Jason Grant Smith Byron Thames Shreya Viswanathan Nina Wadekar Ruth Zalduondo Artistic Supervisors Story TBA Visual Development TBA Layout TBA Animation TBA Background TBA Clean-up Animation TBA Inbetween Animation TBA Visual Effects TBA Compositing TBA CGI Animation TBA Story Script Supervisor Kathy Cavaiola Story Pre-Production Manager Briana Ryan Story Coordinator Vincente DiSanti Storyboard Artists Kurt Anderson Keith Baxter Marty Cooper Theresa Cullen Jun Falkenstein Will Finn Carolyn Gair Kevin Johnson Skip Jones Darryl Kidder Angelo Libutti Brian Pimental John Rice Miranda Rivera Hank Tucker Simon Wells Josh Zinman Additional Storyboard Artists Lorna Cook David Feiss Skip Jones Josh Lieberman Nicole McMath Floyd Norman Dave Williams Digital Animatic Artist Alex Gundersen Editorial Editorial Associate Production Manager Rik Michul Associate Editor Tim Nordquist First Assistant Editor Sam Willing Second Assistant Editors Lawrence Gan Sarah Cole DiSanti Additional Editors Ivan Bilancio Ally Garrett Tiffany Hillkurtz Temp Sound Effects Editor Oliver Benavidez Editorial Coordinator Rob Thomson Art Department Additional Art Director Mike Peraza Lead Character Designer Carlos Ortega Character Designers Sylvain Deboissy Jeffrey P. Johnson Ryan O'Loughlin Nathan G. Roberson James Sharp Prop Designer David Lee Environment Designers Quinton Carroll-White Clayton Stillwell Allen C. Tam Visual Development Artists Alison Donato Elise Hathaway Philip Phillipson Shane Richardson Lorin Wood Design Production Coordinator David Lyons Production Coming soon! Duncan Studio Crew Animation Pre-Production by Duncan Studio Creative Director Ken Duncan Associate Producer Pilar Flynn Production Supervisors Ray Hansel Morales Lawrence D. Weisberg Production Coordinators Carly Berezin Pat Sito Technical Coordinator Charlene Logan Kelly Production Assistant Shawn Eddie Production Accountant Delia France Animation Supervisors Sandro Cleuzo Chris Sauve Animators Cinzia Angelini Tony Bancroft James Baxter Jared Beckstrand Roberto Casale Rick Farmiloe Duncan Majoribanks Jamie Oliff Bruce W. Smith Frans Vischer Chris Wahl Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Matt Williames Shane Zalvin Additional Animators Michael Cedeno Will Finn Pablo Smith Bill Waldman Assistant Animators Vincent Gorman Richard Smitheman Clean-up Supervisors Julient Duncan Trevor Tamboline Key Clean-up Animators Margie Wright Daniels Debbie Forster June M. Fujimoto Millet Henson Emily Jiuliano Jennie Langley Tracy Mark Lee Kellie D. Lewis Ginny Parmele John R. Walsh Additional Key Clean-up Animators Rachel Bibb Dan Tanaka Clean-up Animators Marcia Kimura Dougherty Raymond Flores Fabular Cynthia Jill French Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia Keene Celinda S. Kennedy Myung Sook Miller Yoon Sook Nam Eric Pigors Daisy Schofield Donald Parmele Jacqueline M. Sanchez Mac Spada Lead Background Painter Michael Humphries Background Painter Ann Lee Effects Animator Phillip Vigil Color Styling Supervisor Melanie Pava Color Stylists Barbara Lynn Hamane Sarah-Jane King Lead Digital Painter Dan C. Larsen Digital Painters Kathy Baur-Brigstocke Carol S. Berke Brandon Bloch Susan Burke Gina Evans Staci Gleed Alma L. Glick David Karp Lisa Leonardi-Knight April Marinoff Teri N. McDonald Helen O'Flynn Ann Marie Sorensen Scene Planning Supervisor Darrin Drew Scene Planners Bingo Ferguson Louis C. Jhocson Scanners David John Duff David Nimitz Matt O'Connell Animation Checker Kathy St. Germain Compositing Supervisor Richard Ramazinski Compositors Nelson Diaz Marisa Ledina Hlynur Magnusson James Montalbano Darren Shaw Jason Stovall NicThic Cinemation Studios Crew Animation Produced by NicThic Cinemation Studios A NicThic Productions Company Animation Director Danielle Lambert Animation Supervisor Tricia Tate Animation Producer Jessica Wilkins Executive Producer Bernard Cruz Supervising Producer Eula Dawson Head of Production Sally Reeves Production Manager Helen Sparks Art Director Beulah Thompson Production Assistants Byron Manning Dixie Meyer Carl Riley Creative Director Harold Cross Head of Business Development Lawrence Tucker Layout Head of Layout Christina Wade Layout Supervisor Colleen Horton Layout Artists Alonzo Bradley Terrance Cooper Bernadette Drake Karla Gordon Chad Hardy Ceclia Hunt Lamar Jacobs Erma Joseph Sonia Nelson Sam Phelps Guadalupe Sims Ebony Warren Pauline Williamson Animation Animation Production Manager Joy Lewis Animators Vernon Armstrong Van Baker Margarita Barton Sam Bass Miriam Blake Karl Brady Ebony Buchanan Shelia Bush Willis Byrd Bridget Cannon Todd Chandler Andy Chapman Billy Cobb Kristy Cook Alexander Copeland Lonnie Cox Craig Cunningham Shirley Curtis Blanche Diaz Kevin Doyle Abraham Drake Bert Fields Alyssa Flowers Darrell Francis Virginia Garner Benny Gibbs Angelina Glover Sherri Gonzales Judith Grant Shane Graves Paul Gray Wade Gutierrez Michael Hale Dana Hansen Jasmine Hart Neil Hawkins Roberto Henry Bernard Hoffman Sheri Holmes Nadine James Willie Keller Lauren Kennedy Margie King Anita Leonard Marvin Little Reginald Lloyd Theodore Love Melody Lyons Lorene Mann Lydia McCarthy Mathew McDonald Israel McGee Tony McLaughlin Nettie Miles Max Mills Alfred Moody Jean Morales Alison Moran Nick Morgan Casey Moss Susie Neal Deborah Newman Eula Norman Kara Norris Christopher Norton Ismael Oliver Carole Ortiz Mary Payne Gabriel Pena Ellen Perry Angelica Peters Ron Poole Douglas Porter Zachary Potter Latoya Powers Evan Price Heidi Ramirez Brittany Ramsey Delores Reyes Amy Rivera Elizabeth Robertson Tomas Rodgers Elvira Ryan Candace Spencer Loretta Stevens Velma Summers Allison Terry Tami Turner Ethel Valdez Dexter Walsh Eduardo Webb Jeff White Danielle Wilkerson Rene Williams Antoinette Wong Background Background Supervisor Hubert Briggs Background Painters Tamiko Bachman Carie Beals Bud Benavides Fernande Boisvert Aron Brannon Edie Bunting Carrol Chen Danika Cloutier Loida Devine Elene Estes Destiny Farrow Tanja Forsyth Letitia Grossman Kaitlyn Harbin Wei Hoang Jerica Logsdon Elfrieda Milner Jazmine Rizzo Letty Vela Ulysses Worth Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Tasha Adams Key Clean-up Animators Lakeisha Alcorn Kyong Becerra Eartha Carlton Clean-up Animators Tayna Ayres Astrid Bingham Floy Buss Cristi Chu Hildegard Crawley Lahoma Crews Noreen Davies Kimberely Dobbs Olen Gallagher Francisco Gresham Livia Helm Shaunta Hinkle Kum Karr Damaris Lockwood Emilee Lovejoy Sarita Maddox Jame Mares Spring Mercer Lanny Moll Audry Pate Yen Peebles Elise Ragan Venessa Shuler Leanne Tharp Kayleigh Westmoreland Kym Whitfield Callie Wild Marketta Wilks Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Inez Smith Lead Inbetween Artists Annabel Benner Janessa Bergeron Ericka Dangelo Ryann Dowling Margret Macklin Fumiko Wesley Inbetween Artists Annmarie Alley Dierdre Bronson Sidney Browne Lawana Choi Stephaine Clarkson Chas Clinton Gwyneth Cousins Chi Dickey Candi Dover Kai Duran Louann Duvall Rosia Enriquez Joesph Fay Genie Feliciano Adriene Fielder Zoila Hackney Elfriede Hartmann Jeanie Hinkle Bernadine Kelleher Junie Lattimore Mozelle Lim Arleen Lindstrom Shenita Lundy Dominga Marlow Evia Masters Lakenya Meier Hyun Nettles Chadwick Newkirk Jani Peel Sheba Porterfield Dagny Prather Agatha Still Betsey Strand Mora Teel Bethel Thrasher Iola Trinidad Roselia Woodley Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Sam Soto Effects Supervisor Samantha Collier Effects Animators Paulette Burgess Damon Campbell Levi Cunningham Andrea Lucas Myron Matthews Malcolm Patton Russell Rodriguez Zachary Romero Jennifer Stanley Delbert Sullivan CAPS Management Color Modeling Manager Douglas Cox Disk Space & Retakes Manager Laura Malone Assistant Scene Planning Manager William J. Campbell Assistant Animation Checking Manager Roland Griffith Assistant Disk Space & Retakes Manager Edna Fitzgerald Assistant Camera Manager Jorge Mason Scene Planning Scene Planning Lead Genesis Sharp Scene Planners Edna Lamb Harriet Peterson Phillip Santiago Scene Planning & Effects Data Entry David W. Cole Bobbie Leonard Animation Checking Assistant Animation Checking Supervisor Jerald Bailey Animation Checkers Celia Moran Maria Johnson Susie Reynolds 2D Animation Processing Assistant Supervisors Alfonso Lindsey Nelson Pittman Digital Mark-up Roman Mason 2D Animation Processors Hubert Castro Edward Christensen Kathryn L. Daniels Earl Morales Dana Poole Timothy Simpson Ralph Swanson Color Models Assistant Color Modeling Supervisor Shaun W. Klein Lead Color Modeler Ernesto Hayes Color Stylists Glenda Goodman Carlton Sanders Carmen Weber Look Development Technical Director Wesley Griffith Digital Ink & Paint Assistant Ink & Paint Supervisors Omar Figueroa Camille Jacobs Samantha Potter Color Model Mark-up Sabrina Chandler Ella Meyer Brendan McKenzie Ron Terry Registration Deanna Kelley Nellie Walker Ink & Paint Mark-up Willis Anderson Tanya Carson Laurie C. Doyle Wade Greene Miguel Palmer Doris Torres Ink & Paint Artists Katie Armstrong Ora Cortez Walter Fitzgerald Antonio Jimenez Monique Roberts Jeff Stevenson Final Checking Assistant Final Checking Supervisor Frederick Grant Final Checkers Jonathan S. Arnold Courtney Collier Inez Hunt Connie Mendoza CAPS Compositing Assistant Compositing Supervisor Justin Henderson Digital File Services Darin Andrews Iris Morales Megan Reyes Film & Digital Services Technical Supervisor Thomas McCarthy Camera & Film Recorder Operators Lyle Blake Sarah A. Greene Casey Griffith Marian Martinez Latoya McDonald Melba Owen Anna Ruiz Nadine Walker Adrienne Williamson Color Timer Christine Klein Reuse & Stock Librarians Clarence Estrada Kenneth Hampton Production Coordinators CAPS Production Coordinator Lester Leonard CAPS Administrative Coordinators Jennifer Barry Marsha James Camera Dept. Coordinator Sheila Farmer Disk Space & Retakes Coordinators Ignacio Daniels Lowell McLaughlin Additional CAPS Adeline Allison Damon Barton Pearl Burgess Mabel Burns Mary Ann Campbell Vernon Carson Vanessa Carter Linda Daniel Lionel Fisher Oliver Fox Vincent Freeman Dwayne Gibbs Jane Hale Karla Haynes Sharon R. Jones Gloria Kennedy Darin Larson Jacquelyn Marshall Kristy Massey Samantha W. Matthews Charlotte McCormick Maria Nunez Tyler Parsons Byron Russell Jill Summers Technology Systems Software Development Manager Alexander W. Johnston Technical Support Manager Harvey Gray Media Group Manager Angel Gonzalez Management Applications Manager Desiree Hansen Systems Manager Leroy Patrick Core Animation Software Manager Joyce McKenzie Digital Animation Software Manager Bert Padilla Traditional Animation Software Antonia Ramos Technical Services Manager Ramona Williams Technology Support Carole Adams Gwendolyn Alexander Christine Alvarez Maggie Barton Wanda Byrd Clifton Cannon Arlene Edwards Tommie Gomez Lucille Horton Nathaniel Johnston Jan Lamb Marguerite Leonard Eduardo McBride Olive Murphy Brandon Ortega Darnell Todd Conrad Townsend Kerry Webster Deborah Williams Mitchell Willis Production Infrastructure Shari Barber Jason Hampton Kristin Hubbard Steve Jacobs Kelly Lamb Annette Mason Crystal Newton Gerard Nichols Judith Pittman Robin Ray Shelley Reynolds Andy Robbins Cary Roberts Kristopher Rodriquez Raymond Todd Training & Artist Development Brett Brewer Rhonda Gardner Jeannie Garrett Bill Gill Moses Medina Fannie O'Brien Kate Stevens Doug Washington Rick Watts Belinda Wise Artist Management Lisa Blake Sophia Bowen Saul Carroll Kate Casey Vickie Castillo Carrie Diaz Jordan Dixon Claire Douglas Jacquelyn Doyle Anna Ellis Don Figueroa Wayne Hanson Jon Howell Lorraine Jenkins Melanie Jones Tony Lowe Elizabeth Mendoza Jenny Mills Luz Moore Dallas Moran Santiago Owen Renee Stewart Gladys Townsend Gail Willis Jaime Wise Systems Engineering Head of Systems Corey Washington Systems Coordinator Randolph Price Systems Engineers Mathew Aguilar Lora Brady Carmen Brock Megan Burton Darrell Carlson Billie Castillo Anita Collins Latoya Fowler Amber Gill Erin Jefferson Kristine Kelley Randal Lucas Jamie Parker Cody Phelps Tracy Reyes Erick Roberts Jeff Steele Shannon Swanson Joanna Watts Senior Management Jack Blair Danielle Cooper Dallas Diaz Jaime Elliott Ross Gibbs Lewis Harmon Shawna Howell Jacqueline Knight Crystal Logan Rick Morales Claudia Roberson Alfred Roy Michelle Sharp Pat Summers Bert Wagner Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Dialogue Editor Brian Chumney ADR Editor Brad Semenoff Sound Effects Editors Jon Borland Teresa Eckton Mac Smith Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Editor E. Larry Oatfield Foley Artists Sean England Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Corey Tyler Additional Re-Recording Mixer Tony Villafor Sound Recordist Danielle Durpe Engineering Services Doug Ford Brian Long Digital Editorial Services Danny Caccavo Ryan J. Frias Bonnie Wild Dolby Atmos Sound Consultant Dan Sperry Production Sound Recording The LA Studios Original Dialogue Mixer Carlos Sotolongo Assistant to Mixer Ryan Coursey General Manager Jane Curry Hyperbolic Audio New York Audio Engineer Roy Latham New York Production Manager Deborah Latronica Group ADR Recorded at The Walt Disney Studios Group ADR Mixer Doc Kane Group ADR Recordist Jeannette Browning Margarita Mix Sound Mixer Larry Winter ADR Group Voice Casting L.A. MadDogs The Looping Voices Kira Buckland Madeleine Curry Benjamin Diskin Kellen Goff Denise Gough Kate Higgins Megan Hollingshead Lydia Leonard Joey Lotsko Lewis MacLeod Mela Lee McLean Alix Wilton Regan Cindy Robinson Christopher Corey Smith Digital Intermediate Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Digital Film Colorist Timothy Peeler Digital Intermediate Producer Bruce Lomet Digital Intermediate Editor Mark Sahagun Account Executive Michael Moncreiff Digital Intermediate Data Management Vince Cerundolo Ashley Farber Brian Kun Christopher McGregor Derek Schneider Cameron Weaver George Zidd Titles Main Titles Directed by Mark Whiting Visual Effects Supervisor Scott Gordon CG Supervisor Joe Letteri Visual Effects Sarah-Jane King Main Titles Designed by Picture Mill End Titles by Scarlet Letters Music Score Produced by James Clayton Music Editors James Barkley Daivd Metzner Kevin MacLeod Brett Pierce, M.P.S.E. Music Production Services Steven Kofsky Orchestrators Stephen Coleman Iain Cuthbertson Orchestral Contractor Isobel Griffiths Vocal Contractor Bobbi Page Music Conductor Gavin Greenway Score Mixed & Recorded by Alan Meyerson Assistant Music Mixer Christian Wenger Assistant Music Recordist Chris Barrett Music Preparation Jill Streater JoAnn Kane Music Services Score Coordinator Brooks Ball Score Recorded at Air Lyndhurst Studios Incompetech Studios Soundtrack Credits Soundtrack Available on Songs Coming soon! Chorus Credits The Woodpile Chorus consists of the talented children of MacKenzie Erger's 4th Grade Class Parkside Elementary School, Salt Lake City, Utah and the Music Students of The Lisa Kelly Voice Academy Lisa Kelly, Music Teacher Peachtree City, Georgia and Philip Anderson Joe Damon Chappel Alvin Chea Hai-Ting Chinn Randy Crenshaw Tomas Cruz Colin Davis Sally Dworsky Michèle Eaton Brianna Fishette Jon Robert Hall Casey Hands Niki Harris Teresa James John Kawa Lindsay Kesselman Rick Logan Kate Maroney Solange Merdinian Meagan Moore Bobbi Page Lori Perry Joe Pizzulo Greg Purnhagen Melanie Russell Laurie A. Schillinger Ken Stacey Windy Wagner Jason Charles Walker Technology Coming soon! For NicThic Productions Chief Executive Officer D.A. Nichols Chief Creative Officer Abbey Thickson Chief Operating Officer Danielle Lambert Chief Financial Officer David Bennett Creative Executive Nicholas Anderson President James Sharp Vice-President Robert Stainton Chairman John Torres Co-Chairman Kari Bradley Head of Production Jeffrey Long Head of Business & Legal Affairs Ruth Wright Head of Technology Shirley Hughes Director of Production Finance Brian Bennett Director of Media Engineering Aaron Gonzalez Executive Producer of Special Projects Morgan Thickson Director of Marketing Stephanie Garcia Production Controller Rachel Ward Director of Human Resources Annie Harris Director of IT and Facilities Evelyn Stewart Studio Production Manager Ann Clark Studio Post Production Supervisor Amy Patterson Executive Assistant Marilyn Ross Production Finance Manager Robert Peterson Production Accountant Steve Mitchell Central Production Coordinator Brandon Brooks Senior Artist Manager Tina Long Artist Management & Recruiting Bruce Murphy Martha Foster Production Financing Rights & Clearances by Entertainment Clearances, Inc. Cassandra Barbour Laura Sevier NicThic Cinemation Studios Commercial Group Olivia Alvarez Kayla Austin Diane Baker Megan Barrett Anita Benson Jan Bowen Orlando Boyd Marianne Burke Harold Casey Warren Castillo Randall Cole Velma Cross Rogelio Figueroa Samuel Garrett Rochelle George Martin Gross Kristin Hill Marilyn Houston Timmy Hudson Marlene Hunter Gordon Johnson Archie Jones Terence Kelley Derrick Love Bob Mann Conrad McLaughlin Stanley Meyer Lucy Moran Cecelia Mullins Patrick Ray Crystal Reeves Katrina Rodriquez Peter Rogers Ernesto Ross Brittany Russell Evelyn Ryan Joshua Sandoval Lindsey Sharp Jan Stewart Gabriel Sutton Frederick Terry Paula Valdez Ben Watkins Eva Weber Earnest West Josefina Wilkerson Jimmie Wilkins Charlene Wilson Jeffery Wise Sherry Wolfe Special Thanks The producers wish to thank the following for their assistance Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, and John Pomeroy Ralph Becker, Dana C. Booton, Alice Dewey-Goldstone, Mark Dindal, Rick Dyer, John Eddings, Lauren Faust, Paul Gertz, Shep Gordon, Brian Grazer, Charles Grosvenor, Ron Howard, Ken Kaufman, Ryan Kavanaugh, Liz Kirschner, Greg Lyons, Craig McCracken, Linda Miller, Dan Molina, David Molina, Matthew O'Callaghan, John O'Sullivan Jeffrey C. Patch, Tina Price, John Sanford, Matt Spiegel, David J. Steinberg, Lamont Wayne, Jessica Wilkins, Penny Wilson The NicThic Board: Kyle Barnes, Erica O'Brien, Doyle McCormick, Dennis Green, Loretta Moreno, Cody Wilkerson Alonzo Blair, Grace Lowe, Paulette Nunez, Kerry Potter, Shane Wallace Blue Sky Studios: Maria Criscuolo, Brian A. Keane, Carlos Saldanha, Mike Thurmeier, Chris Wedge Blue Light Films: Miranda Rivera and Harold Ruiz The Utah Film Commission: Virginia Pearce, Callye Cleverly, Ricardo Flores, Christina Martin, John Holliday, Melissa Jackson, Derek Mellus, Kenyon Virchow, Sydney Smoot The City of Salt Lake City, Utah The City of Payson, Utah Production Babies Ali Amanda Ashley Brandon Danielle Elizabeth Gavin Holly Jonah Kyle Muhammad Stephanie This film would have not been possible without the inspiration from the original short film and the work of its talented artists and animators. Developed with the assistance of the Utah Film Commission Produced with the assistance of the Sundance Institute No. 79463 © 2013 NicThic Productions. All rights reserved. Banjo the Woodpile Cat and all related characters are trademarks of Don Bluth. NicThic Productions and its wholly-owned subsidiaries did not receive any payment or other consideration for the depiction of tobacco products in the film. Copyright © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea, and Spain. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability.